Ain't No Problem With Two Dads
by dbz7000
Summary: RETITLED James is a hairstylist and single parent whose new client could be the best thing he wanted for himself and his son. KAMES/CARGAN
1. Chapter 1

***ANOTHER NEW KAMES STORY FROM ME!***

Kendall Knight got into his escalade and drove to the place that his GPS had directed him.

He really needed a haircut in along time, and it wasn't just a haircut he needed.

He needed someone to help relieve him of his stress that had been growing.

Being a teacher can be stressful, after all.

So after about a twenty minute drive, he found where he was looking for.

Diamond Hair Care was where he had been driving.

Sure, it was expensive, and appointment only, which Kendall did make over the phone, but the guy only accepts one client at a time.

In fact, there's only one chair and sink inside.

However, there were several chairs in what Kendall assumed was the waiting area.

So why make an appointment with a guy who charges a lot, and has time for only one client at a time?

Kendall had read on the description, that James Diamond, the owner(and only employee) likes to have one on one time with his clients, old and new.

When Kendall finally made it, he knocked on the door, and was greeted by someone he ever expected to see.

The owner/stylist was a fucking angel.

"Hi, I'm James Diamond, I assume you're Kendall Knight, my last appointment for today?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you." Kendall said as he shook James' hand.

Kendall admired James as they shook hands.

He could tell the taller brunette had muscle judging by the bulging, hairy pecs he saw the top of, hoping to see more through the taller man's shirt.

Unfortunately, James was wearing a dark blue shirt, so Kendall couldn't see anymore of the sexiness in front of him.

At the same time, James admired Kendall's body.

"So let's get started." James said taking the blonde's hand, and leading him to the chair.

"So what are we doing today with your hair, just a haircut, or maybe a coloring session, or a massage?"

"Wait, you color hair, and massage?" Kendall asked secretly hoping to have James massage him.

"Well, the massage is complimentary with whichever one you want. It's massage on your scalp and face."

"Cool. So I just need a haircut, as you can see" Kendall said laughing pointing to his long hair "a definitely a massage".

"Let me guess. Your job has you working crazy hours, which is partly why your hair is long? Sorry, no offense." James said in observation.

"None taken. It's completely true. I work as a Music teacher at Hollywood Arts."

"Ooh cool."

"It is. But how bout you? You make people look and feel good all the time, surely this doesn't have all good things."

"It doesn't. My mom owns a daycare, and watches my son while I'm here." James said while using scissors on the blonde's hair.

Kendall's heart broke right away.

Damn. He's not gay, or even bi.

"But you have someone to watch him, that's good."

"I would have more help, if I wasn't single."

Kendall then cheered up inside.

"You? Single? Even with this good a reputation in what you do?"

"Unfortunately, Brandon's mom signed away her parental rights when he was born. Never wanted him"

"Is that him in that picture with you?" Kendall asked noticing a picture of James and a small child.

"Yup. My pride and Joy."

"He's adorable. I love kids."

"Thanks. He gets it from me." James laughed as he slowly used clippers on the blonde.

'I KNOW' Kendall wanted to say, but wasn't sure if James felt the same way.

"Okay, now that we are done with the haircut, lets wash your hair and massage that sexy face-"

Kendall blushed at what James had told him.

"I'm sorry, I hope you're not offended that I'm bi. If you want, you can leave, and I won't charge you. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine. I'm gay." Kendall said.

"Oh," James said with a sigh of relief.

"So..."

"So what?"

"So are you gonna continue?" Kendall asked.

"Absolutely." James said as he got a towel and dried off Kendall's face.

"Now just wait for a few seconds, I need to get the face cream."

Kendall admired his new haircut for several seconds when James returned.

James carefully adjusted the chair so Kendall was lying back and looking directly up at him.

Kendall admired the pectoral muscles on James' hairy chest, as they moved with every hand motion on his face.

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"You have to close you eyes for me to massage your whole face." James said smiling.

"So what exactly made you wanna be a music teacher?" James asked when Kendall complied.

"I always loved music, and to be able to help kids express what they're feeling with it just sounded like it was for me."

"I feel the same way about what I do. In a weird way, I feel like I'm supposed to help people look and feel better, you know what I mean?"

"Yes."

After about thirty more minutes, James was done and was now drying off Kendall's face.

They passed the time talking about Kendall's job, and James' son, Brandon.

"Wow, my face feels so much better. Thank you Mr. Diamond."

"Please, call me James." This was the first time he ever told a client to call him by his first name.

"James, Thank you."

"You're welcome." James said going over to the register, where Kendall paid and tipped generously.

As he exited the salon, Kendall couldn't help but feel more attracted to James, unaware that James felt the same way.

A part of him wanted to go start the car, and drive back home to his dog, Sissy.

Another part of him wanted to go ask James out on date.

Hell, the worst that could happen is he say no.

After about ten minutes of contemplating what to do, he decided to take the risk.

He made his way back to the familiar door which now had a blind pulled down on the inside and knocked.

To his surprise, James answered the door with several buttons undone on his dress shirt.

This made his most recent client even more desperate and eyes more widened.

"Kendall? Is there something you need?"

"Yes."

"What did you need?"

"This." Kendall quickly closed the door, locked it, and kissed James.

After the kiss, Kendall pulled away, shocked at what he had done.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I-"

He was cut off as James kissed him back.

As they stayed connected by the kiss, James pulled Kendall into the restroom.

"The only place where hair products won't spill on us." James laughed before kissing the blonde again.

After that kiss, James reached under Kendall's shirt, and slowly pulled it off revealing his muscled, but slim body.

Kendall then unbuttoned the rest of James' dress shirt revealing a black tank top, which he literally ripped apart, leaving the fabric on the floor.

James' muscular, hairy body was now in full display to Kendall.

"I know you were checking me out." James said.

Kendall then responded by kissing James' body and licking it all over his abs, nipples, and naval, loving the feeling on his chest hair on his tongue, before undoing his pants, and revealing his black boxer briefs.

James kicked his pants off his ankles while Kendall removed the rest of his clothes, leaving him naked in front of the taller man.

James got on his knees, and went straight to sucking Kendall's large cock.

Kendall was reduced to a moaning mess and came with a shout, which James swallowed.

Kendall then removed James underwear and did the same thing loving the taste of the taller man's cum.

"Bend over." James said. "All fours."

Kendall complied quickly and James thrusted with no warning, loving the screams of pleasure from the blonde.

"YES! YES! FUCK ME!" Kendall moaned as the sounds of skin slapping filled the room.

"SO TIGHT!" James screamed before he came inside the blonde.

After James pulled out, he started to get dressed, and so did Kendall.

"So...that went differently than I expected." Kendall said while getting dressed.

"What? You didn't like what just happened?"

"I did. I really did. It was the best sex I ever had, and I'm not just saying that. I meant originally to ask if you wanted to go out on a date with me."

"Id like that. I'll call you with a day. I still have your number in my reservation book."

"Good. I'd also like to meet that son of yours."

"I'd like that, too." James said throwing the shredded pieces of his tank top away.

"Sorry about your tank top."

"It's okay."

"I'll see you again, James." Kendall said kissing the taller man.

"See you, too." James said as Kendall finished getting dressed and left the building.

NEXT CHAPTER: A day in the life of Kendall


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall slept dreaming of the previous night the whole time.

The memory of James being naked was practically the theme for his dream, and he was upset when he woke up.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he felt his dog Sissy, pawing at his feet and give a low moan.

"Good morning, Sissy."

Sissy gave a friendly bark back, as Kendall got up and got his clothes ready for the day.

As he got in the shower, he thought of James again and was slowly stroking his cock moaning loudly.

In a few minutes, he came against the shower wall before he even scrubbed soap all over himself.

He was finished five minutes later, and was now getting dressed before making breakfast.

After eating two eggs, and two pieces of toast, he was on his way to work.

As soon as he got there, he saw his best friend, and co-worker, Logan Mitchell, who teaches acting

"Morning, Kendall. Wow, someone worked a miracle on your hair yesterday."

"Thanks." Kendall laughed.

"Why have I never seen you with short hair in so long?"

"I went to a new hair stylist. James Diamond."

"Wait, you made an appointment with him to have your hair cut?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that he's so expensive."

"It was worth it." Kendall smiled.

"So how much did you-Oh Kendall!" Logan said as soon as he figured it out.

"I couldn't help it." He then lowered his voice and whispered in Logan's ear "We felt something, and I haven't felt that something in a while."

"Well, as long as you're happy and safe."

"And get this."

"What?"

"He has a son."

"What? Did you meet him too?"

"No. I did see a picture of him in the salon. James is supposed to call later so we can officially go on a date."

"What about his son?"

"You of all people should know I love kids. I told James I wanna meet him one day. James said he'd like that too."

"Well, look at you Kendall, getting an upgrade from-"

"Please don't. I don't wanna be reminded of him."

"Sorry. Well, I have to go. My students have to do the bird scene. Tori Vega just barely did it last week."

"Talk to you later."

Kendall made his way to his classroom where his students sat waiting for him.

"Good morning" Kendall said as he walked in the classroom.

"Good morning, Mr. Knight." The class said in unison.

"Okay guys, any of you want to share your original songs with the class?" He asked as he got his guitar out.

"I do." Robbie Shapiro agreed happily.

"Can I barrow your guitar for the song?"

"Sure."

Robbie sat in the chair in the middle of the classroom, and started to sing.

It's fun to run, it's fun to play,  
It's fun to make things out of clay,  
It's fun to fill your car with gas,  
It's fun to break... things made of glass!

Kendall was just as shocked and disturbed as the others as soon as he heard that.

"Okay, thank you Robbie, that's enough."

"But there's more verses!"

"That's okay."

"Okay, um Cat, how about you?"

"Kay Kay!"

Cat Valentine then made her way to the chair after Robbie moved and sang as she told Kendall what notes to play on the guitar.

I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie

And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms

And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

"Thank you Cat, that was amazing." Kendall was not only impressed with her song, but said song got him thinking about James again.

"So for those of you in Glee Club, maybe we will do original songs for Sectionals, this year." Kendall said.

Several students in his class who were also in the school's Glee Club, Heffron Drive, then cheered and shouted more song ideas.

After several more periods and hours of hearing his students sing original songs, it was time for lunch.

He then saw Logan in the faculty lounge and sat next to him.

"So..." Logan said.

"So what?"

"So has James called you yet?"

"No. He probably doesn't have time right now. He might be working or taking care of his son."

"Who you want to meet."

"I do." Kendall said as he took a bite of his chicken alfredo.

Just then, Kendall's phone rang and it was the person whom he wanted it to be.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kendall? It's James."

"Hi James, How are you doing?" Earning a smile of observation from Logan.

"Good. On my lunch break? I assume you are too? I hope I didn't interrupt your class."

"No I'm on lunch."

"Oh good. There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"I should've told you the night we met, but my best friend Carlos lives with me and my son."

"Okay?"

"And he suggested I invite you to dinner at our place this weekend so you can meet him and my son, Brandon."

Logan was now full on smiling at what he heard.

"He kinda figured it out, when I came home that night. I didn't tell him anything when I got home so..."

Kendall was smiling too, but had a slight disturbed expression from Logan's face.

"Yes, I'd love to."

"Great, I'll text you my address. I'll see you this weekend."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Kendall's in love." Logan said sing-songy.

"You're just jealous cause I have someone to go on a date with." Kendall smiled.

Logan couldn't help but frown at that to the point where he actually wiped tears from his eyes.

"Aww, Logan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, I deserve it after Dak. He was right when he broke up with me. He..."

"Logan, stop. I'm sorry I reminded you of him. if it makes you feel better I'll ask James if Carlos is single."

"How will that help?"

"Well for starters, you haven't smiled outside this school in forever. It's Dak's loss."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now hurry up, class is about to start, and I have to hear the kids sing ballads."

"Love songs, Kendall?"

"Hey, I had this lesson in Glee Club planned in advance."

"Fine. Just do one thing."

"What?"

"Tell James you're thinking of him when they sing." Logan smiled, tears now completely away.

"Maybe."

***LATER THAT DAY WITH JAMES***

"Carlos, he said yes!" James said as he picked up his five year old son Brandon from the daycare his mom ran.

Carlos also worked at the daycare.

"Cool!" Carlos responded as he washed fingerpaint off his hands.

"Who said yes?" James' mother asked at the desk as he signed out Brandon.

"A guy I like."

"James..."

"Mom..." James said in the same tone.

"You know I told you Brandon needs a mother since Camille left."

"Mom, who I date is my business."

"Well, who my grandchild is around is mine."

"Mom, that's enough. Just please tell Brandon I'm here."

"Fine, Brandon! Daddy's here!"

"Daddy!" James' son came in running towards his father.

"Hey little guy, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

As James drove home, Brandon asked "Daddy, who's Kendall?"

"A friend."

"Will I get to meet him?"

"This weekend. He's coming for dinner."

"Is he nice?"

"Really nice." James said not only reminded of the blonde's personality.

"I hear Grandma say I need a mommy..."

"Don't worry about that, eventually our family will get bigger." James said hopeful thinking of a possible future with the blonde.

He was hoping that Brandon would like Kendall and that their friendship could turn into more.

But he knows his son, and remembered the conversation he had with Kendall.

There was no reason that they couldn't get along.

As soon as he got home, he went to the kitchen to let their dog out his cage.

"Hi Fox! Daddy has a new friend!" Brandon said as he picked up the dog, who was happily panting and licking the toddler.

"Brandon, go feed Fox. Uncle Carlos is almost coming home, and then we'll eat."

"Okay, daddy."

As James got ready to cook macaroni and cheese, he got a phone call from Kendall.

"Hey, Kendall."

"Hi James, I had a question. It's kind of unusual and personal, though."

"Okay, um yes Kendall you are the first guy I fu-"

"That's not my question, but thank you?" Kendall said with an awkward face.

"What was your question?" James asked feeling awkward for assuming the question was about when they had sex.

"You said you live with your best friend Carlos, right?"

"Yes."

"By any chance is he single?"

"Yes, and yes he does like guys."

"Oh, good, because I think I know someone he might like."

"Is this person a friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"Well, in the spirit of caring for friends, you can bring him with you this weekend."

"Thanks." Kendall said.

Kendall then called Logan to tell him.

"Logan..."

"Yes?"

"I have good news."

"What?"

"You're coming with me to James' place for dinner this weekend.

"Um, why?"

"Because James said Carlos is gay and single, and you really to need an upgrade from you-know-who."

"Thanks, Kendall." Logan said.

A/N: So you know a little a bit about Logan's past, and who the mother of James' son is.

NEXT CHAPTER: DINNER DATE!


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall stood in his music classroom as his students arrived.

"Hello, class."

"Good morning, Mr. Knight." The students said.

"Okay, so for those of you who aren't in Glee Club, we are doing ballads. But today it is no longer solos. I want you guys to come in pairs of two and sing something."

At that time, one of his students, Max Schneider raised his hand.

"Mr. Knight, me and Jade have been working on something."

"Good, let's hear it." Kendall said as he sat in an empty chair on the side.

Jade West then got up with Max, and starting singing.

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

When they were done, everyone was left speechless, considering how Jade tends to be.

"Now that is a ballad!" Kendall cheered.

"Thank you."

For the next few hours, during the day, it was pretty much the same.

Every time students sang, Kendall couldn't believe what he heard, and it reminded him of why he became a music teacher.

When he got home, he looked at the calendar on his kitchen wall.

The next day was when he was having dinner with James, and finally meeting his son.

He then decided to call Logan and remind him just in case he forgot.

"Hello?"

"Logan, it's Kendall. Don't forget we have-"

"I don't think I can." Logan said.

"What?"

"I just...have stuff to do."

"Logan. I know you're lying. Give James' friend a chance. You don't even know him, and you're assuming that he's like you-know-who."

"Fine. But if there's one bit of sketchiness about him, tomorrow will be the only time I see him." Logan said.

Kendall rolled his eyes at Logan's words.

The next morning, it was finally the weekend, and Kendall went to go walk his dog like he always does.

However, he was not prepared for what he saw after walking ten minutes.

"Kendall! Hi!"

"Hi James!"

"It's nice to see you again. And your dog." James smiled.

"Yeah, you too. This is Sissy." Kendall said.

"This little guy is Fox. And finally, I want you to meet my son, Brandon." James said revealing the child holding his leg.

"Hi, Brandon, I'm Kendall."

"Hi, Mr. Kendall." Brandon smiled.

"You can just call me Kendall." Kendall smiled.

"Okay, Kendall."

"Your daddy told me about you." Kendall said.

"Daddy tell me about you, too." Brandon said smiling.

James smiled at the fact that his son and crush finally met and were getting along just like he predicted.

"He did?"

"He say you met at his work."

"That's correct. Your daddy cut my hair."

"He cuts my hair too!" Brandon said proudly.

"I know." Kendall said noting the similar hairstyles between James and his son.

"Well, Kendall, I hate to cut our reunion short, but I have some errands to do before tonight. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye James, bye Brandon."

"Bye Kendall!" Brandon said before giving Sissy a soft scratch behind her ear and walking with his father.

As Kendall continued his walk, he could hear the conversation between James and his son.

"Daddy, I like Kendall, he's nice." And with that, Kendall kept walking with confidence at a possible relationship with the taller man.

Kendall looked back to see James smiling at him and waved.

After about thirty more minutes, Kendall made it back to his house, where he immediately let Sissy off her leash, and went straight to the shower.

He once again imagined James was in there with him and came on the shower door, hoping for the time that he could be with James again.

Meanwhile with James, he and Brandon were now at home, when Brandon went up to Carlos on the couch.

"Uncle Carlos! I met daddy's friend!"

"You did?"

"I did. He's nice."

"Is his friend nice too?" Carlos asked referencing to Logan.

"I don't know. But he did say he is. You'll meet him tonight."

"What if he doesn't like me?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, you haven't dated in a while and you need to at least give Logan a chance. I have a feeling that Cargan would be a cute couple name for you two."

"Who's Cargan?"

"Carlos and Logan equals Cargan." James said using his hands to help him understand.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least talk to the guy."

That's the spirit." James said.

Just then, James phone rang with a call coming from his mother.

"Hello?"

"James..."

"Mom..."

"I remember earlier this week you told me that you have a guest coming over your home for dinner."

"Yes."

"You need to remember what I told you. Brandon does not need another-"

"Mom, just drop it. I know you don't approve of me being bi, but just stop! I have a guy coming over tonight for dinner and deal with it. Also, he already met Brandon, and Brandon likes him."

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

"Well how dare you tell me how to live my life! I'm 25 for god's sake. If I wanna date a guy, I'll date a guy."

"This conversation isn't over James David Diamond." His mother said before hanging up.

"Daddy, why you mad?" Brandon asked seeing his fathers face.

James knew his angry face and tone of voice scared Brandon so he changed it quickly.

"I'm sorry, Brandon. Grandma doesn't like that Kendall is coming here tonight, that's why I'm mad."

"So Kendall's not coming?" Brandon asked with a sad look.

"He' still coming." James said restoring the smile on his son's face.

"But what about Grandma?"

"Don't worry. I'll talk to her about it."

Later that night, it was finally time for dinner at James' home.

He had managed to calm down after his argument with his mother several minutes after the phone call.

Several hours later, it was now time for dinner to start.

All that was missing was the guests.

James had texted Kendall tat dinner started at 7:00, and surely enough, there they were ringing the door bell.

"I got it!" Brandon screamed with excitement.

Once Brando opened the door, he saw Kendall's face and his own lit up.

"Hi Kendall!"

"Hi, Brandon! You're happy to see me again."

"I am. Is this your friend?" Brandon asked looking at Logan.

"Yes I am. My name is Logan." Logan smiled a the toddler.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Kendall!" James said as he went up to the front door.

"Hi James, this is my friend, Logan."

"Nice to meet you." James said shaking Logan's hand.

"Carlos! Kendall and Logan are here!" James called.

Carlos made his way out of the kitchen, and made his way towards the other men.

"Hi, I'm Carlos." Carlos said as he shook Kendall's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Logan." Logan smiled.

Carlos took one look at Logan and couldn't remember what he was about to say.

"H-h-hi." Carlos stuttered for a little bit.

Logan couldn't help but chuckle at the Latino in front of him.

'I need to thank Kendall for this.' Logan thought.

'This guy is so hot.' Carlos thought to himself.

Carlos hadn't even registered that Logan had stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Sorry!" Carlos said before shaking Logan's hand.

"It's okay." Logan said smiling at Carlos.

James and Kendall noticed the looks their friends were giving each other, so James spoke up.

"So, anyone ready for dinner?" He asked bring the shorter men out of their stares with each other.

"Yeah, let's eat!" Kendall said.

As they entered the kitchen, James sat next to Kendall, while Carlos sat next to each other.

As they started to eat the pasta, and mashed potatoes that James made, Kendall decided to give Carlos and Logan a topic to discuss.

"So Carlos, what do you do?"

"I work at the daycare Brandon goes to, but I wanna go into acting in the future."

"Really? Logan here is an acting teacher." Kendall said with cheeriness.

"Your are?"

"I am. At Hollywood Arts."

"I always wanted to see what that place looks like. Last time I drove by, there was a show choir competition."

"Did you pass by in February?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah."

"That was when my Glee club competed in Regionals. We won."

"Cool." Carlos said, before returning attention to Logan. "So Logan, you think you could give me pointers some time? I used to act before..."

"I think I saw you on tv a few years ago. Ned's declassified, right?" Logan asked curious.

"Yeah! I was only fifteen at the time."

"Really? I was on Friday Night Lights a few years ago too."

"I saw that! Your character was a bully just like mine on Ned's Declassified." Carlos said.

"Anyways," James said trying to come back to his conversation with Kendall "So Kendall, what's it like to coach a show choir?"

"So fun. My students won almost every competition they participated in."

"Which ones?" James asked interested.

"Sectionals in 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012 and 2013. Regionals in 2011, 2012, 2013 and 2014. And Nationals in 2011, 2012, 2013, and 2014. We didn't make it past Regionals in 2010."

"But that's an accomplishment for the school though." James said.

"Yes it is."

"Can you sing, Kendall?" Brandon asked.

"I can." Kendall smiled.

As they continued their conversation throughout dinner, James and Kendall became more infatuated with each other, and Carlos and Logan couldn't stop smiling at each other.

It was now almost 9:00, and James had to put Brandon to bed.

"I sleepy, Daddy." Brandon said yawning.

"I know. Come on, and say goodnight to our guests before getting ready for bed."

"Bye-bye, Kendall, Bye-bye Logan."

"Goodnight Brandon." Both men said before James excused himself to tuck his son in bed.

When James came out of the bedroom, he saw Kendall watch Carlos and Logan continue talking which looked more like flirting to the two taller men.

"So I guess, they had a good time." James said.

"I haven't seen Logan smile that much in a long time."

"Same for Carlos. Thank you for coming. I know it's not an official date, but still."

"Well, would you like to have an official date sometime at my place? Just the both of us?" Kendall asked.

"I'd like that."

"I'm free Friday night."

"Me too."

"Good. Ill call you later with my address."

Not long after that, it was time for Kendall and Logan to leave, to which Logan and Carlos knew their friends would ask about them.

"So..."Kendall said to Logan in the car.

"Stop." Logan said smiling.

"You were flirting with Carlos, and smiling a lot."

"I can't help it. He's so hot."

"Aww Logie has a new boyfriend."

"Stop. I do not. But I did ask him to come to dinner to my place tomorrow." Logan said with a blush.

"A-HA! I knew it! You like him. And he likes you."

Logan's only response was a smile.

Meanwhile, at James' house, James noticed Carlos was on his laptop still smiling.

"Carlos, you have a date tomorrow with Logan? Good for you." James said as he sat down on the couch.

"Thanks."

"I told you you'd like him."

"So how about you?" Carlos asked.

"I have a date with Kendall at his place this coming Friday." James said.

Carlos couldn't hide his smile as he waited for dinner at Logan's place.

NEXT CHAPTER: KAMES' OFFICIAL FIRST DATE.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now Friday and Kendall was so excited, the whole world could tell.

He went straight for the choir room, and let his happiness out into the empty room.

As soon as he got inside he found himself singing Friday I'm in Love by The Cure.

Halfway through the song, his students made their way into the room without him noticing.

When he was done singing, he noticed the students watching him and chuckled at the awkward moment.

"So, Mr. Knight, how are you doing?" Tori Vega asked.

"I'm good."

"So based on that song, are you excited about something, or someone?" Max asked.

"Both. I have a date tonight with a really great guy and I haven't felt this happy in a long time." Kendall said.

The students' only response was a loud cheer with applause.

"Thank you, now please get to class." Kendall said.

The rest of the day was normal, with the exception of lunch with Logan who would smile at his phone during his conversation with Carlos.

"Carlos, again?"

"Yes. He's talking about what we can do to keep Brandon entertained while you and James are at your place."

"What did he say?"

"He wants to either bake cookies, and I suggested teach Fox new tricks to annoy James."

"Wow, look at you, Logan."

"What?"

You're smiling a lot more now cause of Carlos."

"I know."

"I'm happy for you or finally moving on from you-know-who."

"Forget you-know-who. Carlos made me smile a lot more during our first date than that jerk ever did." Logan said with a confidence that Kendall hadn't seen before.

"Good for you."

"So? what are you planning for your date with James tonight?"

"I'm gonna cook him dinner while he's with me. I think it'll be more romantic to cook in front of him."

"Good."

Several hours later, Kendall was at home putting the finishing touches on his dinner table.

He had only put the empty plates, napkins, and utensils on the table since he wanted to surprise James by cooking in front of him.

After he got a bottle of white wine and put it on the counter, the door had a knock on it, and it was his guest of honor.

"Hi James, come in."

"Thanks." James said coming inside feeling a slight scratch on his leg.

"I see that Sissy missed me." James said with a smile.

"Yeah, but not as much as me."

"Ooh, this is a nice place you have here." James said looking around."

"Thank you, and in honor of our first official date, I wanted to made it somewhat different."

"By?"

"Well, I don't know about what dates you've been on before, but tonight I'm going to cook dinner in front of you."

"Really?" James asked impressed.

"Really."

"Well what are you cooking exactly?"

"That is for you to choose, since you are the guest tonight. Would you like lobster or steak?" Kendall asked.

"Steak. Well done."

"Okay, I like my steak the same way."

"I find it gross when people order steak rare." James said making a face.

"I know! Are they trying to get sick with some horrible disease or something?" Kendall said as he started to cook two steaks.

"So aside from the gross disease from rare steak, how was your day?" James asked smiling at Kendall's ass.

"One of my best days, and it's a lot better now that you're here."

"Aww."

"But I hope that I could find someone to help my students with their next lesson."

"Maybe I can help, I've considered a career in the music industry, and turned down several offers."

"Why?" Kendall asked, and he put the steaks on their plates, and poured the white wine in the glasses.

"Because not only did I have to think about Brandon, I realized that if I accepted the offers, there would be so many crazy stories about me having a son."

"So in a way, you're protecting Brandon from paparazzi by turning down the offers?"

"Yes, and that is partly why I opened my salon, I choose the hours I work, and get to see him without all those struggles of being famous."

"I understand that. I almost got an offer by a producer."

"You did?"

"But their boss didn't like me, so they turned me down, and the next closest thing was a music teacher where I work at now."

"Their loss."

"I know, so what were you saying earlier about helping with the lesson?"

"I know how to play the guitar, and well, with permission form the principal, I was wondering if I could come to your class and sing for them."

"I would have to ask the principal, but it were up to me, then I would say yes right away."

"Thanks."

"I will definitely ask the principal, on Monday."

By the time their conversation was over, their dinner was, too.

"Thank you for dinner Kendall. I never had anyone cook dinner in front of me on a date."

"You're welcome. If you want, we could watch a movie, your choice." Kendall said looking at James' hazel eyes falling for him even more.

"Or..."

"Or what?"

"We could just do what we both want to do. I saw that way you were looking at me during dinner." James said.

Kendall did not respond verbally.

Instead he kissed James passionately.

After they broke the kiss, Kendall bean pulling James' hands.

"Where are-"

"My bedroom" Kendall said.

James smiled as the blonde took him upstairs to his bedroom.

As soon as Kendall closed the door, James slammed his back against the door as he kissed him.

Kendall moaned loudly signaling to James that he wanted to do more.

James then started to undo the buttons on Kendall's dress shirt and undid the buttons on his pants.

After his shirt and pants were fully off, James was now removing his clothes and shortly after was fully naked in front of the blonde again.

Kendall removed his own boxer briefs and pushed James so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kendall put his mouth to work as he got between James' legs and started to suck on his eight inch cock.

James moaned loudly and ran his hands through the blonde's hair.

Halfway through his moaning, James realized Kendall wasn't just sucking his cock.

James brought Kendall's face up to meet his.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a kink for licking me."

"I do." Kendall smiled.

"Well then, why don't you-"

James was pushed all the way back on the bed as Kendall stared to lick him all over.

"Gonna lick your entire body" Kendall said.

First Kendall started with the taller man's face enjoying the feeling of his rough facial hair on his tongue.

James moaned lowly as Kendall licked his way toward his arms, and took each individual finger in his mouth, before switching to the other arm.

Before he knew it, Kendall was now licking the brunette's chest, paying special attention to his nipples, abs, and navel.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, James grabbed Kendall, and flipped them both so that he was above the blonde.

James kissed him passionately, and quickly put his legs above his shoulders, and without warning, rammed his cock into his hole.

"Oh! Yes! More! James! More!"

James then slowly started to pick up the pace, as he moved his hips faster.

Kendall was caught in so much pleasure he didn't notice James flip them again which left him facing the bedpost while the brunette was thrusting from behind, shaking the entire bed.

James was about the cum, but he changed their positions a third time so that Kendall was now riding him, and rubbing his chest and the same time.

They moaned each other's names as the pleasure grew between them.

Kendall's cock bounced up and down and hit James' abs, adding to the slapping noise in the room.

After about ten minutes, Kendall finally couldn't stand it, and came all over James' chest, and some parts of his face.

James let out a loud groan as he came inside the blonde's hole who let out a scream of pleasure.

Kendall collapsed after feeling James pull out, and looked into the taller man's eyes.

With one last passionate kiss, they said good night to each other and fell asleep.

NEXT CHAPTER: MORNING AFTER, JAMES VISITS HOLLYWOOD ARTS, AND MRS. DIAMOND MEETS KENDALL


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, James woke up to see Kendall sleeping across from him.

He smiled at the night before, when they had sex, fell asleep, woke up in the middle of the night, and went at it some more.

Kendall's eyes opened slowly and saw James' hazel ones looking at him.

"Morning." James said.

"Morning, were you watching me sleep?" Kendall asked.

"No, I just woke up."

Kendall leaned forward and kissed James' lips before asking "So what do you wanna do today?"

"If you want, we could go back to my place. Brandon's not used to me not being there, since I haven't really dated a lot."

"Sounds fun to me. I really want to know how Carlos and Logan spent their night."

"Me too."

After a quick shower which surprisingly, did not include sex, they were both dressed and on their way to James' house.

When they arrived to James' home, Carlos answered the door with Logan standing behind him.

"Morning." Carlos smiled as the taller men entered the house.

"Morning, guys." James said noticing something slightly different about the two shorter men.

Their hair was messy and their t-shirts were wrinkled.

James knew automatically what it meant, and so did Kendall.

"So you guys...also?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe..." Carlos smiled looking at the floor.

"Well, at least Logan's happy just like he wanted to be."

Logan's only response was a smile and blush.

"So how was Brandon last night?"

"Good."

"What did you guys do before he fell asleep?"

"Teach Fox new tricks and watch Toy Story." Logan smiled.

"What kind of tricks did you teach Fox?"

"Fox, James is here!" Carlos called out.

Fox came in the room running at top speed and to James' surprise, Fox started whining.

"Aww did you miss me?"

Fox's only response was another whine.

"We taught him to whine when you talk to him." Logan said.

"Fox, is this true?"

Fox's only response was another whine.

"Why would you-"

"Daddy!" Another voice called out from the other side of the house.

"Hey little guy" James said hugging Brandon "Did you have fun with Uncle Carlos and Logan?"

"Yeah. I taught Fox a new trick!" Brandon said proudly.

"What kind?" James asked.

"The one we just showed you." Carlos said.

"It sounds funny when Fox whines." Brandon said.

"Can you tell Fox to not whine? It sounds like he's hurt" James asked.

"Okay! Fox, don't whine when daddy says your name anymore."

Fox then went up to James leg and pawed at it lightly.

"You had fun last night right Fox?"

Fox gave a friendly bark as a response.

"Good boy. Now who wants breakfast?" James asked.

"Me!" Brandon said excitedly.

"Okay."

Kendall then went with James in the kitchen and asked "what can I do to help?"

"It's my turn to impress you with my cooking. Maybe next time" James said kissing Kendall lightly.

"Okay." Kendall said sing-songy.

"I'll go keep Brandon and Fox company."

"Hi, Kendall." Brandon said as Kendall sat down on the couch with him.

Logan and Carlos were still whispering sweet nothings to each other making each other giddy.

"Hi, Brandon, can I play with Fox and you while your daddy cooks breakfast?"

"Yeah!"

Fox noticed one of his toys near Kendall's foot and brought it to him.

"You wanna play, Fox?"

Fox let out a friendly bark, and started jumping up and down.

"Okay. Catch!" Kendall said lightly throwing the toy rope across the living room floor.

"Do you play with your dog like that, Kendall?" Brandon asked.

"I do." Kendall said giving the rope to Brandon for him to toss for Fox.

After about ten more minutes, James called them into the kitchen so they cold eat.

James made breakfast a little more fancier than usual due to him wanting to impress Kendall.

He made cheese omelettes, bacon, pancakes, and hash browns.

"Ooh, looks good." Kendall said as he sat down.

"Thanks." James replied.

After taking a bite of his pancakes, James told Brandon "Brandon wanna tell Kendall your big news?"

"What news?" Kendall asked.

"I start Kindergarten Monday!" Brandon said.

"Wow, are you excited?"

"Uh-huh. A lot of my friends from daycare are going to be there."

"Good. I met Logan he I was in Kindergarten, and now we're best friends like your daddy ad Uncle Carlos."

"Daddy said he and Uncle Carlos met there, too!"

"That's cute. So James, do you know what you wanna sing for my class if the principal says yes?"

"Yes to what?" Logan asked.

"James wants to sing for my Glee Club. Just to give them an idea of what they should be prepared for when Sectionals comes."

"I know what you can sing!" Carlos suggested.

"What?"

"One Call Away."

"Oh yeah, I could do that. Your choir room has a piano, right?"

"And almost every other instrument you can name." Kendall replied.

"Well then I think I know what I'm gonna sing."

Just then, Kendall's phone got a text from a woman named Helen.

"Oh, that's the principal, I could ask her now." Kendall said looking at her text.

Helen: Kendall, Is it possible you could find someone from outside the school to sing for your Glee Club on Friday? I want them to get an idea of what the competition will be like.

Kendall looked a the text and smiled.

"It's like she knows what we're talking about. She wants someone from outside the school to sing for the Glee Club!" Kendall said showing James the text.

"Tell her I say yes! And tell her about me!" James said with just as much excitement.

After responding, Kendall got a response from Helen. Well, not really a response just a thank you.

"Well James, it looks like you have some rehearsing to do." Kendall smiled.

After breakfast, Kendall had to go home to grade several tests from the week, while Logan chose to stay a little longer and get to know Carlos better.

"I never saw him so happy." Kendall said standing by the door.

"Logan?"

"Whatever he sees in Carlos, those two should have met long before, so Logan could be spared some heartbreak."

"I could ay the same about Carlos. Now he doesn't have to pretend to be happy when he watches Brandon."

"Are you saying Logan and Carlos could watch Brandon in the future?" Kendall asked.

"We don't mind. As long as we get our time to be completely alone." Carlos said with Logan smiling as the brunette was now having an arm wrestling match with Brandon.

"You will." James said.

"Bye, see you next week." James said before kissing Kendall goodbye.

* * *

It was now Friday and time for James to come to Hollywood Arts, and sing for Kendall's students.

James had met Kendall in the parking lot who walked him inside and led him to the choir room.

They couldn't help but get looks of adoration from the female students they walked by.

When they finally got to their destination, Helen was the first person to approach them.

"Mr. Knight, it's nice to meet your guest..."

"James Diamond, but you can just call me James." James smiled shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Hi, James. Didn't expect to see you here." One of Kendall's students greeted him.

"Who said that?" Kendall asked.

"Me." The student answered revealing themselves as Jade West.

"Oh hi Jade!"

"You know each other?"

"Yeah, James here is the one who did all this" she said noting the blue streaks in her hair.

"Wait, so you're the one who did Jade's hair?"

"Yes."

"And now everyone knows who gave me this good hair color." Jade said.

"So you're the guy that Mr. Knight-" Max said but was cut off.

"Now I can't sing until I hear about this. What's your name?" James asked.

"Max Schneider."

"Max, what were you about to say?" James was now interested.

"Mr. Knight once was in here singing Friday I'm in Love, and he said it was cause he had a date with a great guy. I speak for everyone here when I say I think you're that guy."

"He is." Kendall said.

"Now can we please stop talking so James can sing for you? You need to know how to sound for when it's time for competition." Helen said.

"She's right. James, take it away." Kendall said before sitting with his students.

James then took a seat at the piano and started to sing.

I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away

Call me, baby, if you need a friend  
I just wanna give you love  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Reaching out to you, so take a chance

No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone

At the end, he got an applause. Something he had always wanted, but never got.

Not only that, but the students were giving him a standing ovation.

"Thank you."

"And that is what you need to sound like when it comes to Sectionals this year." Kendall said.

"That was amazing. My first standing ovation." James smiled.

"I'm glad to help make it a reality. Now, since you took the day off, would you like to go to lunch with me?"

"I would love to." James said.

They took Kendall's car to the In-N-Out drive-thru, where they both got double doubles, and animal style fries.

While on the way back to Hollywood Arts, James asked Kendall "So since it's Friday, you wanna come with me to pick up Brandon from school later?"

"Sure. I missed the little guy. I know he has stories to tell me from his first week of Kindergarten."

"Well he certainly misses you. He asked me to ask you wanted to spend the night. And I kinda want you to also." James smiled as Kendall parked at Hollywood Arts.

"Aww, well when two people want me to, I couldn't refuse." Kendall said leading James to the teacher's lounge.

"Thanks. He is going to be so happy." James said as they sat down.

"I should also tell you. Me and Brandon have a tradition on Fridays."

"What kind?"

"Disney Movie night."

"I used to watch them on Fridays before I got my teaching job." Kendall smiled.

"Well, this day just keeps getting better, then." James said.

After Kendall's lunch break, James had left and asked him to meet him at his place, so they can pick up Brandon.

After Kendall left Hollywood Arts, he wet to James' home, where the taller man was waiting.

"Hey, can we stop by my place first?"

"Sure, what did you need?"

"Since I'm spending the night, I need to get my pajamas, and to feed Sissy."

"You can bring her too. I think Fox likes her." James smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, lets' go." James said driving to Kendall's house.

When they got there, Sissy went straight to greeting them.

"Hi Sissy, where going to James' house. Remember Fox? You're gonna see him again!"

Sissy then let out a excited bark as Kendall packed his clothes as James held her.

"Okay, let's go get Brandon."

When they got to Brandon's school, Kendall stayed in the car to surprise Brandon when they came out of the building.

James made his way to Brandon's classroom and found his son.

"Hi Daddy!" Brandon said as he ran to James.

"Hi Brandon, how was school?"

"Good. My teacher said we don't have homework on Fridays."

"Good. Cause I have a surprise for you."

"What kind?"

"You'll have to see."

When they got outside, Brandon's face lit up right away.

"Is that Kendall and Sissy?"

"It is!"

Brandon got more excited as he went up to the car and opened the door.

"Hi Kendall!" He said as he hugged the blonde.

"Hi Brandon, how are you?"

"Good. Hi, Sissy! He said as Sissy licked his face.

"Okay Brandon, ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

When they got to James' house they were greeted by an unexpected person.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Diamond looked like she was in full business mode judging by her attire.

"I came to let you know that I'll be out of town for a few days on business to Seattle. Who's that?"

"Mom, this is Kendall."

"Hi." Kendall said extending his hand but it was ignored.

"Mom." James said lowering his voice.

Mrs. Diamond lowered hers also "If this is the man that you went on a date with, you can pick so much better guys. And I don't even like you dating men."

"Mom, can you not? Brandon likes him, that should count for something."

"I'm just saying you can have a pick from so many better looking guys." She said before faking a smile before looking at Kendall, earning a frustrated expression on James' face.

"Mom, what the hell? You don't want me dating guys, but now you say I could date a better guy than Kendall?" James whispered.

His mother simply ignored him and faked enthusiasm in her voice.

"Well, I have to get going now, bye James, bye Brandon, and bye Kendall" She said shaking his hand.

"Bye Grandma!" Brandon said.

"Bye." James' mother smiled as she walked to her car and drove off.

"You'll have to forgive my mom. She's all business, an doesn't like me dating guys."

"But she was so nice just now."

"Unfortunately, it was cause Brandon was here." James said. "She said I could do better than you when it comes to dating guys. I don't even know who she wants me to date, considering she said Brandon needs a mom, and not another dad."

"Oh."

"But forget her. I don't want better, I just want you."

"Good." Kendall said kissing James.

"Daddy can we go inside now? I want to play with Sissy and Fox." Brandon said holding Kendall's dog.

"Sure."

A/N: MY LONGEST UPDATE SO FAR...

NEXT CHAPTER: MEETING MRS. KNIGHT, AND MORE SMUT


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall was now in the grocery store with his mother, telling her about James and Brandon.

"Kendall, it seems that this guy makes you very happy. And his son, too."

"They do. I think you'll like James. And not just because he makes me happy. He's a hair stylist, too."

"He is?" Mrs. Knight asked happily.

"Yeah."

"Oh good, maybe he can redo my roots when they grow out. You and Katie are the only ones who know I'm not a natural red head."

"I don't know about that." Kendall said.

"Now, what did you say you cooked for him when you made him dinner last time?" She asked as they got to the meat aisle.

"Steak."

"So, I won't do that. I want to see if he's a fan of my famous fried salmon like you." She said before asking the butcher for several pieces of salmon.

"Did you tell him yet that I want to meet him?" She asked.

"I did. But it looks like you'll meet him sooner than later."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause James and Brandon are here." Kendall smiled waving to them.

"Hi Kendall!" Brandon said as he ran up to the blonde hugging him.

"Hi Brandon. How are you?"

"Good."

"Hi James." Kendall smiled at his boyfriend.

"Hi."

"This is my mom. Mom, this is my boyfriend James, and his son, Brandon."

"Hi, Mrs. Knight." James said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you. And you too, Brandon."

"Hi." Brandon smiled.

"Kendall was just telling me about you."

"Really?"

"I was. And since you're here, my mom wanted me to invite you both to her place for dinner on Sunday night."

"I'd like that." James smiled.

"Good. Well, we have to go to another store for more food for dinner on Sunday. I'll text you the address later. I will see you then, James."

"Bye, Mrs. Knight. It was nice meeting you."

"Bye, Brandon."

"Bye bye!"

As James continued to the cereal aisle when Kendall and his mom left, Brandon told his father "Kendal's mommy is pretty."

"She is."

That put an even bigger smile on Mrs. Knight's face.

"Oh Kendall, Brandon said I'm pretty! He is such a sweet little boy."

"Told you you'd like them." Kendall smiled.

When they got home, James started to make spaghetti for dinner.

"Hey what smells good?" Carlos asked getting out of his room.

"I'm making spaghetti." James said.

"Uncle Carlos! I met Kendall's mommy!" Brandon said as he watched James cook.

"You did?"

"Yea. She wants to get to know us so Kendall invited me and Brandon to dinner on Sunday night."

"Oh, that's good. I'm having Logan come over that night." Carlos said.

"Carlos, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you and Logan are getting closer."

"We are. We became official yesterday." Carlos smiled.

"See! I told you you'd find happiness!" James said.

"So?" James asked.

"So what?" Carlos replied.

"Have you and Logan ever..." James asked raiding his eyebrows.

"Yes." Carlos said with a smile.

"I knew it. You and him are heels over heels for each other."

"So are you and Kendall." Carlos replied.

"Kendall and I have been a couple since last week after he spent the night."

"Wait, you and Kendall became a couple that fast? A week into Brandon starting Kindergarten?"

"Yeah."

"After the Disney movie, you two didn't..."

"Relax, Carlos. We didn't. We changed into our pajamas and spooned in my bed."

"Oh."

"Then we had breakfast, and Kendall had to go home to grade some of his student's tests."

"Well that's good. Remember, James. A relationship can't just be physical. It needs-"

"I know, Carlos. I'm not like that one girl from two months ago."

"Which one?"

"The one with blonde-ish brown hair. She tried to strip me naked right before we even got in her house. I had to fake sick just to get away from her."

"So what if you see her again?'

"I'm telling her I have a boyfriend."

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but Logan's here to pick me up for bowling." Carlos said getting his keys and phone.

"Bye."

On Sunday, Kendall had texted James the address of his mother's house.

It was only a fifteen minute drive from Kendall's.

When they got there, Kendall greeted them at the door.

"Hi guys!" He said before kissing James and crouching down to kiss Brandon's forehead.

It made James smile more to see that Brandon had kissed Kendall on the cheek.

"Mom! Katie! They're here!"

"I'm coming!" Mrs. Knight said coming out of the kitchen.

"Hi! So nice to see you two again." She said as she hugged James and Brandon.

"Hi, Mrs. Knight. Dinner smells nice."

"Thank you. Kendall, where's Katie? I want her to meet our guests."

"Katie!" Kendall called.

"I'm coming." A voice called out.

By James' judgement, it was a girl in her late teens.

"Hi. I'm Katie." The girl reveaed herself to be in her late teens, like James had assumed.

"Hi. I'm James and this is my son, Brandon."

"Hi Brandon."

"Hi, Katie." Brandon said shyly.

"Okay Katie, why don't we get to know our guests while we eat?" Mrs. Knight said happily.

When they made their way to the kitchen, Mrs. Knight said "I hope you like salmon James." Mrs. Knight said as she cut the salmon in small pieces.

"I do. I'm a big fan of seafood."

"Kendall told me you chose to have steak instead of lobster once." Mrs. Knight said in observation as she put the fish down.

"I did. I'm more of a fish person than lobster."

"So James...what do you do?" Katie asked.

"I'm a hair stylist."

"So does that mean you're responsible for Kendall's nice hair?"

"Hey!" Kendall said fake offended.

"Yes, I am." James said laughing.

"So wait, as a hair stylist, you also dye people's hair right?"

"Yes, I do." James smiled.

"Mom, can I ask James if he can-"

"Katie, we discussed this before. You are not bleaching your hair blonde. It's too dangerous." Mrs. Knight said.

"But you dyed your hair. And James is a professional."

"If I may chime in." James said politely.

"You may." Mrs. Knight said.

"Mrs. Knight are you against Katie going blonde because the bleaching or what the result will be?"

"I'm against it because I'm afraid it's gonna break all her hair off."

Brandon gasped when he heard that.

"Hair can break off?"

"Sometimes Brandon. But not yours." James reassured his son before paying attention back to his boyfriend's mother.

"Are you saying you have a safer alternate to bleach?" Mrs. Knight asked which put a smile on Katie's face.

"I am. One of the dye sin my salon is made for brown hair and can turn it lighter without bleach."

"See? He knows his stuff! Can I please ask to make an appointment with him?"

"Only if I go with you. James, you may or may not have guessed, but I'm not a natural red head." Kendall's mother confessed.

"I understand. You can just let me know what day works best for you, and I'll see you then."

"I assume you work while Brandon here is at school, right."

"I do. I recently changed my hours to accommodate his school."

"Now that is what I call hard work. Kendall, you found yourself a good one."

"Thanks."

When dinner was done, Kendall and Katie showed Brandon their baby pictures, while James had offered to help Mrs. Knight clean up.

"You don't have to clean up, James. You're a guest."

"I want to."

"Well, since I have you here, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"I hope I'm not hitting a nerve, but where is Brandon's mother?"

"She never wanted him. She signed her parental rights away after he was born."

"Oh, that's awful. Does Brandon know?"

"No. Not yet. I'm planning on telling him when he's older."

"I can relate to that. It took a while for me to tell Katie that her father left. Although he never actually left us. He passed.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Has Kendall ever mentioned his father to you?"

"Not at all."

"I'm not surprised. It's a sensitive subject for him. Maybe one day he'll tell you."

"I hope so. Kendall's the best thing to ever happen to me and my son in a long time." James smiled.

"You really are as nice as he says. Now, about that appointment for my hair?" Mrs. Knight said smiling.

***MEANWHILE***

Logan had arrived to Carlos' pleasure.

They planned a date where they would watch a movie, order pizza and hopefully end with Logan spending the night.

"Hi Logie." Carlos said as he let his boyfriend inside.

"Hi. Did you order the pizza yet?" Logan asked as he sat down.

"Not yet. I wanted to know what kind of pizza you wanted."

"Don't judge me Carlos, but I like sausage and mushroom pizza." Logan said blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Carlos asked.

"Cause everyone I told about that has said it's so gross." Logan said still laughing.

"It's not gross. I like mushroom and sausage pizza separately." Carlos said.

"Seperately?"

"But, for you I'll try them together." Carlos said kissing Logan on the lips before ordering Dominos.

After Carlos ordered the pizza, Logan asked him "So did you get the movie?"

"Yes. Jurassic World right here." Carlos said taking the dvd out of the shelf.

"Good."

When the pizza came about fifteen minutes later, they watched the movie and ate while cuddled up together.

Ironically, they were not the only ones enjoying the movie.

Logan looked the floor to notice that Fox was watching the movie also, and judging by his expression, he enjoyed it.

"I think Fox likes the movie too." Logan commented, as Carlos laughed.

"Fox, up here." Carlos said patting the couch where Fox jumped in between the two men.

"This will be a story to tell James." Logan said.

The rest of their evening was Fox barking at the movie's events, both men judging it was from his excitement.

When it was over, Carlos put the pizza box with the remaining slices in the kitchen and went back to his boyfriend in the living room.

"I think they'll be at Mrs. Knight's a while." Logan said while smiling.

"Good. Gives us more time together alone...somewhat." Carlos said pulling Logan's hand up from the couch.

Logan smiled into the kiss knowing exactly what his boyfriend was planning.

Carlos led him into his bedroom and locked the door.

"In case they do come back early, these walls are soundproof." The Latino said before pushing the brunette on the bed.

Carlos then smiled before slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt and removed it revealing his muscular body.

Logan could only lick his lips as his boyfriend got undressed and had already started undoing his pants.

Logan, on the other hand was so excited that he already had gotten naked before the Latino.

Once Carlos was naked, he climbed over Logan, kissed him, and shifted his body so his cock was in front of his face.

Logan licked his lips before having a make out session with the Latinos cock, making Carlos moan out loud.

After several minutes, Carlos pulled his cock away from Logan, and started kissing and licking down his abdomen, starting with his nipples.

Logan let out a pleasure filled scream so loud Fox started barking outside the bedroom door.

"I thought you said the walls are sound proof." Logan said

"They are, but dogs have better hearing than humans." Carlos smiled before sucking Logan's cock.

When Carlos knew Logan was close, he pulled his mouth off, ad wasted no time using his tongue on his hole.

It wasn't long before Carlos put Logan's legs on his shoulders and started pounding his hole with his cock.

For about twenty minutes, Logan let out moans, and screams of Carlos' name before the Latino came inside him.

Carlos pulled out, and cuddled next to his boyfriend as they fell asleep.

The next morning, Carlos was awakened by an alarm going off.

"Logan?"

"Hi. Sorry Carlos. I have to go to work." Logan said getting off the bed.

"Do you at least have time to take a shower with me before work?" Carlos asked rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I do wanna fuck you as good as you did to me last night." Logan smiled.

And like that, Carlos got extra clothes, and pulled Logan into the shower, where the brunette dominated the Latino, like the first time they had sex.

Logan had licked a line down the Latino's back to his ass, and playfully spanked him elating gasps from Carlos.

Logan then pulled Carlos' face to kiss him while pounding his ass with his cock for several minutes.

After Carlos came on Logan's hand, Logan came inside the Latino's ass.

Logan then pulled out, and both men started rubbing soap all over each other, and lathered the other's hair with shampoo.

After rinsing each other off, Carlos turned off the shower, and both men stepped out to get dressed.

After their shower, they got out of the bathroom, to find James in his pajamas outside Brandon's room.

"Well...good morning to you two." James smiled with a raise of his eyebrow noting the dampness and messiness of their hair.

"Hi." Logan said awkwardly.

"Hi. Was your movie night good? And I mean the actual movie." James asked smirking.

"Yeah, Jurassic World was good." Logan said.

"Wait, you guys watched Jurassic World? I wanted to watch it with Kendall this week!"

"You can keep it here until you're done. I can get it next time I come over." Logan said.

"Thanks." James said before waking up Brandon.

"Brandon, it's Monday. Time to get ready for school."

"Okay." Brandon. said getting up.

NEXT CHAPTER: EX BOYFRIENDS AND EX GIRLFRIENDS ARE APPEARING


	7. Chapter 7

James and Kendall were now at James' home watching Jurassic World, while Carlos took Logan to dinner to meet his parents.

Brandon was dropped off at Mrs. Diamond's place before Kendall came over.

James knew Mrs. Diamond was still mad about him dating Kendall, but he wasn't going to throw away his happiness just for her.

"So the raptors are the guys in this movie?" Kendall asked as the movie played.

"I think so. They were trained to listen to Chris Pratt's character." James said as they both ate some popcorn.

As the movie went on, they talked about references to the original Jurassic Park movie, while Fox sat between them barking occasionally.

When it was over, Kendall was getting ready to leave. However, deep down, he didn't want to.

It was a while since they both had sex, and the fact that Logan and Carlos were on a date, and Brandon was with his grandmother made the mood seem right.

However, Kendall ended up giving a kiss to James as he had to go over possible setlists for his Glee Club's sectional competition.

But once he got to his car in the driveway, he just sat there for several minutes before going to his home.

Once he got home, he fed Sissy, and went to his bedroom to work on the Sectionals setlist.

Ten minutes into working on the setlist, he decided to not worry about work for a while.

'Part of the setlist is already done. And it's been a while' The blonde thought to himself.

With that thought, he went back to his car, and was on his way back to James.

With just that determination, he got out the car, and straight to James' front door and knocked.

As he did this, he was reminded of the night he first met James, and the first time they had sex in the bathroom of his salon.

After he knocked, he was greeted by James wearing a black silk robe and smiling.

"You couldn't stay away, could you?" James smiled.

After closing and locking the door, Kendall looked James in the eye, and said "I should be preparing setlists for my Glee Club, but I want you."

"Define want. Show me want." James smiled before Kendall kissed him sloppily.

James then took Kendall's hand and lead him to the bedroom.

Once the bedroom door was closed, James was surprised to see Kendall literally jump in his arms and kiss him again.

Once the taller man slipped his robe off revealing his boxer briefs, Kendall wasted no time getting rid of all of his clothes.

When James slowly took his underwear off, he pounced on the blonde on the bed, and sucked on his earlobe before whispering "You still haven't licked me all over like you said that one time."

James didn't give Kendall time to respond as he lay on his back under the blonde.

James started losing it when Kendall started licking his body.

Kendall took his time licking James' torso, paying special attention to his nipples, abs, and navel.

Then he lick his way down his legs, and to his toes.

To James' surprise, Kendall was able to flip him over, and started eating his ass out while rubbing his ass cheeks.

James started moaning lowly for several minutes before wanting to dominate Kendall again.

The taller man mustered the strength to flip the blonde so Kendall was now above him.

James gave no warning as he thrusted his cock into Kendall from below.

Kendall kept moving his body up and down to keep up with James' thrusts.

While riding James, Kendall's had his hands grope the taller man's hairy pecs while playing with his nipples causing James' moans to get louder.

For almost ten straight minutes they stayed like that, with Kendall riding James, and moaning every few seconds.

They would've kept it up, since neither of them were close, but that was when they were interrupted.

"James, did you watch Jurassic World- OH MY GOD!" Carlos said when he opened the door.

Kendall turned and saw Logan there too, and climbed off James' cock.

James however, wasn't even in the slightest bit freaked out.

With his naked body still visible to the shorter men, James coyly said "Carlos. Don't you ever knock?"

"Sorry!" Carlos and Logan said covering their eyes while Kendall tried to cover his body with the bedsheets, and James got up not bothering to put anything on.

"Yes, we watched the movie. Now if you excuse me gentlemen, me and Kendall were in the middle of having sex." James said after he went to the living room and gave the movie to Logan while still naked.

"How can you say that with a straight face? Just curious" Carlos asked.

"Honestly, I have no problem talking about sex as long as Brandon's not around. But if he in this house, I wouldn't want anyone of you even thinking of that word." James said the last part with a certain authority to it.

Kendall had to admit, that James getting all protective of Brandon was a turn on for him.

"Good day to you" James said.

"You too." Carlos said before closing the door.

"This doesn't always happen in this house." Carlos said to Logan with a smile.

"I assume it doesn't cause Brandon."

"James hasn't been happy in a long time until he met Kendall."

"So..."

"So what?"

"Well my parents loved you. I told you they had nothing to worry about."

"I know. I just had some bad experiences before I met you."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." Carlos smiled before they both went I Carlos' room to sleep.

In the morning, James was awakened by Kendall sucking his cock.

James slowly opened his eyes to meet Kendall's green ones, and smiled.

"Still can't get enough?" James asked as he thrusted his cock forward.

"I can never get enough of you." Kendal said before starting to lick James' balls.

James moaned running his hands through Kendall's hair until Kendall pulled off, and started to lick him all over again.

"I like licking you." Kendall said smiling.

"I like when you lick me too." James said breathing hard as Kendall licked and sucked on his nipples while rubbing his large hairy chest.

Once Kendall stopped James grabbed his hips, and sat him on his chest.

"It feel so good."

"Then move your ass while I suck you." James smiled.

Kendall moved his hips and ass in every direction as James sucked him.

Kendall came in James' mouth after ten minutes, but James' still kept sucking until a voice caught his attention.

"DADDY! I'M HOME!" Brandon cheered as he knocked.

Both men got dressed and greeted Brandon in the hall.

"Hi little guy." James said.

"Kendall!" Brandon smiled before hugging the blonde.

"Hi Brandon." Kendall smiled.

"Grandma took you home?" James asked.

"Yeah, she's downstairs."

James and Kendall went downstairs and saw Mrs. Diamond talking on her phone.

"The meeting about that policy was changed to Tuesday. The other policy!" She said clearly irritated.

"Hi mom."

"I have to call you back." She said before hanging up.

"James. I'm going on another business trip. It'll be about two weeks."

"But you just-"

"Look James, I'm a busy woman. You're an adult now, so act like one, and stop complaining."

"But I-"

Mrs. Diamond then lowered her voice and whispered in James' ear.

"And why are you still dating him? I told you can do so much better. If you're going to date a man, at least have him be a good looking one. And he's a-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" James yelled at her.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Look you scared Brandon."

Brandon was standing behind Kendall leg holding on.

"It is my turn to speak, mom. I'm complaining cause you barely see your son and grandson ever. You don't even stay at the daycare you run most days. You're always going away on business trips, and you've never stopped insulting Kendall. You haven't gotten to know him, and you'd know how happy me and Brandon are because of him if you got the chance to know him and not insult him for once!"

"I'm leaving." Was all she had to say before she walked out.

"I'm sorry." James said as he turned around seeing Kendall and Brandon there.

"Thank you." Kendall said.

"Daddy? Are you mad at me?" Brandon asked.

"No, I'm mad at Grandma."

"Why?"

"Grandma doesn't like that me and Kendall are boyfriends. She wants me to have another boyfriend or girlfriend."

"But I like Kendall."

"I know. I like you too, Brandon." Kendall smiled looking at Brandon.

"Brandon, you can tell Kendall what you wanted to tell him now." James smiled.

"Next week at my school is Parent's Night. Do you wanna come with us?"

"Of course I do!" Kendall smiled right away.

"Yay!"

***BTR***

It was now Parent's Night and Kendall finished getting dressed.

He was a teacher, so he knew how to dress to these kinds of occasions.

After James and Brandon stopped to get Kendall, they were on their way to Palm Woods Elementary, which also had a Kindergarten class.

When they got to Brandon's classroom, they were greeted by a skinny woman named Ms. Wainright.

"Hi Brandon!'

"Hi, Ms Wainright. This is my daddy, and his boyfriend."

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Kendall smiled.

"I've already talked to the other parents in the classroom, so why don't we talk at the front while Brandon talks to his friends?"

"Sure."

Brandon went to the back of the classroom and was talking to the other kids almost in no time.

"So, I'm sure you two are busy, so I'll get straight to the point. Brandon is personally one of my favorites in the class."

"Really?" James smiled.

"Really. He is well-mannered, polite, waits his turn to talk, and look at his report card." She said handing it to James.

"Straight A's." Kendall said.

"He's always helping the other kids in the class, except in spelling tests for obvious reasons." She smiled.

"I'm so proud of him." James said.

"Thanks. I feel weird for saying this, but...when he graduates Kindergarten, I'll be more sad than happy that he's leaving. I don't often get students like him."

"I know the feeling." Kendall said.

"You do?"

"I do. I teach music at Hollywood Arts. I know that feeling of being sad one of your best students is leaving."

"Well, have a nice night Mr. Diamond, and Mr.-"

"Knight."

"Bye."

"I am so close to crying right now." James said low.

"Why?"

"I was never like that when I was his age. It makes me wonder if he only got good looks from me."

"No he did not. He got everything good about himself from you." Kendall said,

"You're right. Now let's go get Brandon and get him some ice cream to celebrate his good grades."

When they got to the Baskin Robbins, James looked inside and saw it was practically empty.

"Daddy, can I get vanilla ice cream?"

"Yeah."

Once they got their ice cream, they made it back to James' home to find Carlos and Logan sleeping on the couch with the tv showing Family Feud.

Once James shut the tv off, Brandon went to his room to go to bed.

James and Kendall were preparing to go to James room for sex, when a knock at the door stopped them and woke up Logan and Carlos.

"Who knocks that loud?" Logan asked.

"I only know one person who knocks that loud." James said before opening the door.

Who he saw made his eyes drop.

"I knew I could find you still here." The girl at the door said.

"Camille." James said. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I saw you and our son at Baskin Robbins earlier so me and my new boyfriend decided to do some investigating."

"Your new boyfriend?"

"Well, hello there, Kendall." they heard a man say coming to the door.

"Jett. You're dating my boyfriend's ex girlfriend?"

"Well it appears so. James, save yourself, and try a threesome with me and Camille one day. Cause Kendall, will just get boring and annoying one day."

"You be queit!" James said.

"Don't talk to Jett that way!"

"I won't tolerate anyone saying anything like that to my boyfriend or anyone in my life for that matter."

"Yada, yada yada. Is my son still here?" Camille said.

"Why would you care?"

"I want to see him."

"Fuck no. You're not" Kendall said.

"Watch it Knight." Jett said.

"Why can't I see him?" Camille asked.

"You signed away your parental right! Brandon doesn't need you in his life."

"Why so?"

"Cause he has me." Kendall said.

"Fine. All I want is an update, and you just keep being stubborn." Camille said.

"James, if you change your mind, the offer still stands." Jett winked making James face turn in disgust.

"What the hell just happened?" Kendall asked.

"Our exes are dating, and it's really creepy." James commented.

"I can't believe I dated that jerk." Kendall said.

"I can't believe she thinks she can see Brandon after all this time, and expect me to just let her." James said.

"I need to sit down, and have some water." Kendall said in annoyance.

"Well, I have something that will make you feel better." James said sitting down next to the blonde.

"What?"

"Before we left the school, Brandon's teacher gave me something. A family tree he made. It has you, Logan, your mom, and Katie on it." James said smiling taking it out from the envelope Ms. Wainright gave him.

"Wow, you're gonna make me cry." Kendall said.

"Me too." Logan said.

NEXT CHAPTER: KENDALL'S STUDENTS HAVE SECTIONALS! AND MRS. DIAMOND IS STILL MAD


	8. Chapter 8

It was the Monday before Sectionals at Hollywood Arts, and Kendall was extra busy.

He hadn't seen James in about six days, but he did stay in touch, and had agreed to let James and Brandon stay the night.

He knew Brandon would be the most excited, since he would see Sissy again.

But he also knew that they would have to wake up early the next day.

As for James, he was currently waiting for Mrs. Knight and Katie at his salon.

When they arrived, he heard the bell ring, and he came out to the front with a big smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Knight, Katie."

"Hi James. Thank you again for doing this."

"No problem. It's my job. Now who is first?"

"Me." Katie said.

"Okay, so just have a seat, and I will get everything I have ready for you."

James went to the counter top in the back where he had several supplies on each side.

He came back out with a smock, bowl with developer, and dye mixed in, and a brush.

"Okay, now to work some hair magic. For this trick, I'll be turning your brown hair lighter." James said with a smile.

"So do you turn brown hair blonde often?" Katie asked.

"I've done it several times, but mostly those people want their final hair color to be more than blonde."

"Like half-and-half?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yes. Just two days a go, I did half black, half red on a brunette."

"Interesting."

"After I put the dye on your hair, I'm gonna put this processing cap on you, and feel free to do anything for 30 minutes. Just don't take it off, it may affect the final result."

"Okay." Katie said as she let James work his magic.

"Now, Mrs. Knight it's your turn." James said going back to the counter top with the supplies for red hair after doing Katie's hair.

"So...I know just what to do for your hair." James said noting the color of the previous dyes she used.

"What did you have planned?"

"I'm going to not only do your roots, but give your already red hair more color."

"Really?"

"Really. And when I'm done putting the color on you, it'll be time for me to rinse Katie's hair."

As James worked on her hair, Mrs. Knight asked him "So how are things going with Kendall?"

"It's going good. My son's grown so attached to him. He even put him, and you guys on his family tree at school."

"He did?"

"Wanna see?"

"I do."

James then showed her the picture on his phone which made Mrs. Knight smile.

"I knew I was right when I said Kendall found a good one." She commented.

James then dyed his boyfriend's mother's hair, with no problem, and rinsed Katie's hair when he was done.

After half an hour, he did the same for Mrs. Knight whose hair was now as red as the Little Mermaid.

Katie's was now goldish blonde, and they were both happy with how their hair turned out.

"Thank you so much, James. We'll see you later, tell Brandon I said hi." Mrs. Knight said getting her wallet out.

James knew she was about to pay for both their hair colorings, but James smiled and said, "You don't have to pay that much."

"But it's the exact amount for two hair coloring sessions"

"I know but today will be a two for one special." He smiled.

"Thank you again, James."

"Wait, before you go, I have these." James said giving them each a medium size bottle.

"What is it?"

"Shampoo for blonde hair for Katie, and shampoo for red hair for you. They'll protect your hair from drying out in the sun, and make your color last longer."

"Thank you again."

James smiled as he got everything ready for his next appointment.

Two more hair coloring appointment later, he was now picking up Brandon from school.

"Hi daddy." Brandon said when James got him.

"Hi Brandon, when we get home, get Fox's things ready, I'm going to get your clothes ready."

"For what?"

"We're going to sleep over at Kendall's house."

"Really?"

"Really." James smiled. "Kendall said Fox can come too."

"Yay."

When they got home, he texted Carlos that they were going to spend the night at Kendall's.

Logan was already spending the night at their place.

When they got to Kendall's house, they were greeted by a smile from the blonde.

"Hi James, hi Brandon."

"Hi Kendall. I brought Fox." Brandon smiled.

"That's good, you can put him down so Sissy can play with him."

"Okay Brandon, start your homework, while me and Daddy cook. If your homework is correct, you can pick the movie." Kendall said.

"Okay!" Brandon said taking a folder out of his backpack.

It took several minutes, but Brandon was able to do his math worksheet.

"I finished my homework." Brandon said showing James and Kendall who were making spaghetti.

"Two plus one is three. Two plus two is four. Two plus three is five. Two plus four is six." Kendall read out loud before going to the row at the bottom.

"Good job, Brandon. Your homework is all correct!" Kendall smiled.

"Yay. Now I can pick the movie for later."

"Uh-huh. Which movie do you want to watch while we eat?"

"101 Dalmations."

"Okay, you can play with the dogs while me and your Daddy keep cooking."

"Okay!" Brandon said hugging Kendall.

"You knew he was gonna get all his homework correct, didn't you?" James asked straining the pasta.

"Maybe." Kendall smiled.

Just then, Kendall's phone beeped.

He had gotten two new picture messages from his mom and sister.

Once he opened the messages, Katie wrote: Your boyfriend worked a miracle on me and mom today.

"Well, I take it the appointment with my mom and sister went well today." Kendall said showing James.

"It did." James said as he was mixing the pasta and sauce together, while Kendall was getting parmesan cheese.

"Brandon, the spaghetti's ready!" James called.

Right away, Brandon came in the kitchen with the dogs.

"Remember to wash your hands." James said as he put the spaghetti on plates, while Kendall got the movie started.

When the movie started they at on the couch, and ate, while Sissy and Fox sat on the floor.

After they each ate two helpings, they finished the movie, and it was now time for Brandon to go to bed.

"I'm sleepy." Brandon said yawning.

"It's time for you to go to bed, anyway." James said.

"Come on, you can go sleep in my guest room." Kendall said

James then got Brandon's bag with extra clothes and took his son to the guest room, where he changed him, and tucked him in.

When James was done, he found Kendall washing dishes in the kitchen.

"How is he?" Kendall asked finishing rinsing the dishes.

"All tucked in, and sleeping. At exactly his bedtime." James smiled wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist.

"I wish I could fall asleep as easily as him. The stress of Sectionals in catching up with me. Its in two days, and I just got some bad news earlier." Kendall said turning around.

"What kid of bad news?"

"One of our competitors is run by Logan's ex Dak. Dak is best friends with Jett, and you know everything else."

"Damn."

"And Dak's team is the only one to beat us in a competition ever. That time we lost Nationals? It was to his team. We never went up against him since."

"Okay, to the bedroom." James said taking Kendall's hand and leading him to his bedroom.

"James, I don't think sex is appropriate right now-"

"Who said anything about sex? You're stressed out, babe. Which is why I'm giving you a massage to de-stress you." James said having Kendall sit in front of the bed with his back facing James who was sitting on the bed.

"Wait! Shouldn't we change clothes first?"

"That makes sense." James said going to the living room to get the bag with his clothes.

When he got to the bedroom, Kendall was already in his pajama pants and a dark green tank top.

James was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and blue pajama pants.

One Kendall sat in front of the bed, James started at his neck.

"Okay, so tell me. What about Dak is so bad."

"He was horrible to Logan even when they were dating, when he dumped him, he was worse."

"How worse?"

"I don't like talking about it, cause it reminds me of how unhappy Logan was. And even though his team beat us once, it still gets to my students."

"Damn." James said as he slowly got to his neck.

"My students need this win. Especially those graduating this year. Dak occasionally sends hateful messages to the school as a reminder."

"What a jerk."

"If we beat him, maybe it can shut him up." Kendall said as he let his face down toward the floor so James can keep ringing out the knots on his neck.

"He'll get what's coming to him." James said finishing. "Ok, I'm done."

"Thanks." Kendall said kissing James before laying down next to the taller man.

"Good night."

"Night."

It was now the day of Sectionals, and James, Logan, and Carlos got to Hollywood Arts an hour before the competition.

James would've brought Brandon, but children under 14 are not allowed to the competition, even in the audience.

Brandon was once again with his Grandmother, who insisted that James was not doing his part as a father.

James ignored her comment like he had always done.

If he wasn't doing his part as a father, then why did he leave his son with his mother?

"Hey Kendall." James smiled as he made it to the choir room.

"Hi, thanks for coming."

"You're welcome. Just wish Brandon was allowed to come."

"Me too." Kendall said

My mom had to nag again how I'm a bad father to him." James groaned.

"Anyways, my students will be so glad to see you here." Kendall said.

"Oh God, you're still here." A voice said from outside the room.

"Dak." Kendall said.

"Kendall. I see you're still trying to teach your students that they have a chance at beating me." Dak smiled.

"I see you're still a douche."

"Ouch. That hurt, but it won't hurt anymore when my students beat yours again."

"Shut up."

"You shouldn't use such language in a school. What would the students think?" Dak asked as he set his eyes on James.

"And, who's this good looking guy?"

"I'm his boyfriend." James said, clearly upset by Dak's words.

"Trust me, blondie and his friend Logan, are so annoying, you'll get tired of them fast. Try having fun with me, and my friend Jett. It's so much more fun if you joined us for a threeso-"

"You are disgusting. And, not that it matters, but Jett has a girlfriend." James said.

"I know. She's completely aware that me and Jett have sex several times. If he's not with her, he's with me."

Kendall and James were now mortified at his words.

"You people are weird, and your team will get what's coming to them."

"I know regardless of the competition result, I will be cumming tonight." Dak said.

As they walked away, Dak turned away, and winked at James.

James cringed at the motion Dak did.

While walking away to get his students ready, Dak mouthed 'fuck me' to James.

"He's a psycho." James said.

"I know." Kendall said as they made their way to the choir room.

"Hi guys, you have a guest in the audience who wants to wish you luck." Kendall said.

"Good luck, guys. I know you can win." James said as he entered.

"James!" The students cheered as he entered the room.

The students nerves' seemed to lesson upon the teacher ad his boyfriends' arrival.

"Okay, I wanted to tell you this at the end of the night, but if you guys win, which I know you will, for the rest of the school year, you all get 50 percent discounts on whatever you want me to do at my salon."

"I need that discount. My hair needs a change from blue streaks to green." Jade said noting her blue streaks.

"And I need to redo my roots." Cat said looking at a mirror.

"Worry about your hair later, right now you guys have a competition to win." Kendall said.

"The first team is performing in ten minutes." Max said. "I heard someone say they're about to introduce the judges in five."

"Okay, everyone huddle up. James, you too." Kendall said.

"Put your hands in, in three amazing! One, two, three!"

"AMAZING!" They all cheered before going to the auditorium to take their seats near Carlos and Logan.

When they were seated, they saw Dak and his students in the middle rows of the auditorium.

As they sat, a loud voice said "Welcome everybody to the 2015 Southern California Sectionals! Please give it up for your judges: The Amazing Ashley, winner of the contortionist of the year award! Next, Police Chief Adam Alvez! And the last judge of the night is Superintendent Harris from the school district!"

"This is more interesting." Kendall said to James. "The Superintendent knows that me and Dak don't get along."

"And now, give it up for the first team of the night, the Falconers!"

Immediately, several people came up on stage, some of them having several falcons perched on there arms wearing special gloves.

The Falconers sang a song called Broken Wings, which wasn't the worse Kendall heard, but it definitely wasn't the best.

Next up was Dak's team, Vicious Harmony.

"And now, give it up for Vicious Harmony!"

The first song they sang was from We built this city by Starship, followed by the most unexpected song anyone ever.

Their next song was Hey Mickey from Toni Basil, and it was all kinds of inappropriate, which the female students ripping off their former costumes, now dressed in shorter than normal miniskirts, and what looked like a bra without a shirt covering it.

It was enough to make the judges cringe mentally.

Kendall's team was the last to perform.

And now, give it up for Heffron Drive!

Heffron Drive sang a original song with Cat singing solo called Break Free, and then an original song by Max called Gibberish.

After all three teams performed, they all went on stage for the results.

"And now, the runner-up for this year's sectionals is The Falconers!"

"Oh crap. I didn't think Dak's team had a chance at at least second place for that performance. It was good for all the wrong reasons." James sad to Logan.

"I know. Kendall's gonna be so mad if Dak wins. Not at us, but at Dak, and maybe the Superintendent." Logan said.

"And this years winner going to the 2016 Regionals is...Heffron Drive!"

As soon as they heard their name, Kendal's team broke into applause and cheers with the audience.

Kendall once had beaten Dak after all those horrible things Dak said to him.

After the competition, Heffron Drive went to the choir room and put their new trophy with the previous ones they won over the years.

Dak, however, was beyond angry wth the result.

"How the hell did his team win?!" Dak yelled at the Superintendent.

"First, don't yell at me. Second, did you notice how your students were dressed? It was all kids of inappropriate. You were basically objectifying your own students on stage."

"So?"

"So, for that, I'm gonna have to suspend you until further notice."

Everyone in the choir room couldn't help but hear the exchange of words in the hallway.

After taking some time to process what happened, everyone eventually went home, with Carlos sending the night at Logan's place, and James staying at Kendall's.

In the morning James woke up first, and kissed Kendall.

"Morning."

"Morning" Kendall said as he saw James getting dressed.

"Work today?" The blonde asked.

"Not today, but I do have to get Brandon cause my I'm pretty sure my mom is angry at me for watching Sectionals with you."

"I wish she would just accept the fact that we're a couple."

"Me too. I'll see you later." James said before going to get his son at his mothers place.

James knocked at the door and his son opened it excited to see him.

"DADDY!" Brandon said as he opened the door.

"Hey little guy, where's Grandma?"

"In the kitchen."

"Hi mom."

"James, we need to talk."

"About?"

"That relationship of yours is causing you to abandon your responsibilities."

"No its, not. Mom, I already told you, that Brandon likes Kendall and Kendall likes Brandon. What's the big deal?"

"Brandon needs a mother, not another father."

"Well you know what mom? If things with Kendall keep going good, then Brandon might have two dads, and you're going to have to deal with it."

"I don't want to see that boyfriend of yours again. Either get a better looking boyfriend or a girlfriend-"

"And if you keep talking to me like that, I will not let you see Brandon, and I'll purposely have Kendall over more to annoy you."

"Is this because of your father?"

"It's not mom! I'm happy with Kendall. Why can't you see that?"

"BECAUSE I'M AFRIAD THAT YOU'LL ABANDON ME TOO!" His mom said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom..."

"I want you to have a family that is complete."

"I want that for me too, mom. But you need to accept that one day our family might include Kendall's."

"Fine."

"What?"

"You seem so sure that Kendall makes you so happy, but I want to talk to him first."

"I can make that happen. Kendall's a good guy, mom. Just get to know him next time you see him."

A/N: DOES THIS MEAN KENDALL AND JAMES' MOM WILL FINALLY GET ALONG?

NEXT CHAPTER: THE TALK BETWEEN KENDALL AND JAMES' MOM, AND KENDALL'S BIRTHDAY


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall was nervous.

He was also excited, but more nervous.

James had told him that his mom wanted to speak to him at diner at James' home.

He knew the talk with James' mom could only end with one of two ways, which he hoped ended with her accepting their relationship.

He had gone through so many dress shirts trying to look nice for her.

He decided to go with a dark green shirt with black slacks.

After fixing his hair, and brushing his teeth, he went to his boyfriends' home.

There was an extra car there, which already meant she was there waiting.

After parking his car, he bowed his head before getting out.

He was praying, which is something he doesn't do very often.

When he got out, he made his way to the front door, which James opened.

"Hi, babe." James greeted him with a smile, kissing him.

"Hi, James." Kendall said before hearing an excited scream.

"Kendall!" Brandon ran up to him, and hugged him right away.

"Hi, Brandon, where's your Grandma?"

"In the kitchen. She said she wants to talk to you."

"I know."

"Brandon, wait in the living room with me and Uncle Carlos." James said getting a game of Connect Four ready.

"Okay."

Kendall made his way to the kitchen where he found James' mother sitting down at the table.

"Hello, Mrs. Diamond." Kendall smiled.

"Kendall, sit down please."

Kendall took a seat hoping the words that she was about to say weren't cruel.

"I owe you an apology." She said.

"I accept-"

"Let me finish, please. I apologize for thinking you tried to hurt James, and Brandon. And for saying all those awful things about you. My husband left me when James was young, and I've been overprotective of my son ever since. It only grew when I heard that James was going to be a father. I convinced myself that no one was good enough for James."

"And for that, I apologize."

"I accept your apology, I don't want anything bad to happen to your son or grandson, I only want to be a part of their life." The blonde said smiling.

"That means a lot to me." Mrs. Diamond said.

What she did next shocked James who walked by the kitchen on the way to the bathroom.

She hugged Kendall.

James smiled that his mom had finally accepted his boyfriend, and that he could finally stop fighting with her.

"Let's eat! I bet all that heart-felt apologizing you heard made you all hungry!" Mrs. Diamond called.

"Just let me use the bathroom first."

After using the bathroom, they ate the dinner that Mrs. Diamond made. Mashed potatoes, fried shrimp, and steak, which was cut in small pieces so Brandon wouldn't choke.

After dinner, Mrs. Diamond said her goodbyes, finally smiling at her son and his boyfriend for the first time.

James hugged his mother saying "thank you" to her.

"You're welcome. I can't protect you anymore, but I can at least try."

"But Kendall-"

"Him too." Mrs. Diamond said.

After she left, Kendall sat in the living room with a smile on his face.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that my mom has no problem with us being together anymore."

"Good."

"But, I think for the sake of her happiness, we should tone down the you know..."

"But she doesn't even know that we do that." Kendall said.

"I know, but I figure at least until she knows we try to have slightly less..." James said raising his eyebrow cause Brandon was with them.

"Have less what?"

"Nothing, Brandon, it's time for you to go to sleep anyway."

"But I got to stay up later tonight!"

"Only cause Grandma made dinner." James smiled.

"Okay. Good night, Daddy. Good night, Kendall."

"Good night." Kendall smiled.

Kendall waited until Brandon got to his room to finish his conversation with James.

"I guess you have a point. She just accepted us, and I don't know how she would react if she knew we have sex."

"That's why we should at least try to have less, at least for now." James said smiling.

"If you two are going to have sex, please don't do it in the living room. For God's sake, me and Logan don't even do it in there!" Carlos said.

"Shut up!" James said laughing.

"We don't need to hear about your and Logan's sex life." Kendall added.

Carlos rolled his eyes before going to his room.

"So..." James said slowly.

"So what?"

"I suggested we have slightly less sex, not to stop having sex entirely." James smiled, kissing Kendall passionately.

"James, Diamond you bad boy." Kendall smiled when he felt James pull him inside his bedroom.

Carlos did not sleep much that night due to the screams, and moans of pleasure from the taller men.

When they stopped, James got a text from Carlos who was clearly annoyed.

Carlos: Next time, I have Logan over, you better get earplugs.

James chuckled, and showed the text to Kendall who laughed before they all fell asleep.

NEXT CHAPTER: Kendall's birthday!


End file.
